


I <3 U

by prosodiical



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: Komaru tries to take Fukawa on a date. It doesn't go particularly well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dereban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereban/gifts).



Komaru starts the day by heading their Monokuma-patrol toward an old shopping mall near the center of the city. She peers around the corner, hacking gun in hand, and breaks the few stragglers as Fukawa hangs behind; "We've got them all!" she says, once it looks clear. "Come on, Touko-chan."

"W-what are we here for, anyway?" Fukawa asks, looking around suspiciously as Komaru wrinkles her mouth at the glass doors and then uses a move bullet, making them slowly slide open with a low whine of rubber on glass. "Did you hear something?"

Komaru looks around them, shaking her head. "No?" she says. "Oh, do you mean about this place? I just wanted to check it out! It's been so long since I've been in a mall, you know."

"I don't think t-this is what they're normally like," Fukawa says, trailing behind her as she walks in. She has a point, Komaru thinks; the mall is abandoned, the normal hallways red and echoing, and there's broken store-front glass all over the floor. Some of the mannequins have been broken down, others have their faces torn off, and she spots a few dead bodies she edges around as she tries to keep a smile on her face.

"It's fine," Komaru says, "but there's power here, see?" Some of the lights are still flickering, fluorescent yellow, leading them down past café fronts and pharmacies. "That means... yep!" She pushes the door open, flicks on the lights, and they start buzzing as the small arcade is bathed in golden light. She looks back, to where Fukawa is staring into a claw machine, all the plushies replaced with Monokuma variants, and steps out to grab her hand and bring her in. "Come on, Touko-chan, it's an arcade! And most of it still works!"

"I-I don't know," Fukawa says, looking doubtfully at the machines as Komaru pokes around for some sort of power switch along the walls. "This doesn't seem like a good idea."

Komaru lets out a sound of triumph as she finds it, and she can almost feel the power working up again, the slow hum as the lights on the machines turn on. They start making noise, familiar and cacophonous, and she's smiling as she grabs Fukawa's hand and drags her to a dance machine. "At least watch me play," Komaru says, scrolling through the list of popular songs, selecting the one she wants, "if you don't want to." She looks at Fukawa hopefully, and Fukawa flushes pink and looks away.

"D-don't look at me like that," she grumbles. "Fine, but just - just one, okay?"

It's when the songs in it's starting bars that Komaru hears something, a noise all-too-familiar now, and she looks over to Fukawa, who's already dropping back. "You heard that this time, right?" Fukawa says, and Komaru makes a face and nods.

"You don't think," she says, "Monokumas? Again?"

But that seems to be just her luck. She growls and shoots the first two that pour in the door directly in the eye, destroying them as she quickly retreats behind the machine, starting to play her favourite song; the noise of missed buttons and Monokumas whirring and exploding melding into a discordant symphony. One of them crashes into another machine, its bright and cheery theme song dropping down and down until Fukawa, eyes glittering, kicks it over and it explodes, taking out it and the Monokuma behind it. Komaru sees her chance, there, and sets off a chain reaction that takes out almost the entire shop with heavy smoke.

Coughing, she reaches around for Fukawa, snags her arm and pulls her close. "You okay?" she whispers into her ear, and Fukawa nods incrementally against her shoulder. "Ugh, god." She waves her hand, hoping to clear the air, and squints out into the arcade as it slowly dissipates through the open door. "Oh, man..."

It's destroyed, entirely. Where before a few machines were lost to bombs and claws now they're mostly in pieces, fallen over with error-flashing screens. The dance game she'd started is tipped on its side, one half entirely missing, and is playing her upbeat song in a depressing downward tune. Komaru scrunches up her face and kicks it for good measure, but all she does is hurt her toe. "Ow," she says, "I can't believe we got attacked!"

Fukawa, still waving away smoke, says, "W-where did you hear about this place, again?"

"Well..." Komaru trails off. "I mean, it was one of the kids, but they like us now! We saved them, remember?"

"T-That doesn't mean they're not all still brats," Fukawa says.

"But all these Monokumas?" Komaru waves a hand around, agitated. "We could've died!"

Fukawa huffs and looks away, arms folded. "I-I'm sure they know you're fine. We did defeat that giant Monokuma, after all."

Komaru's mouth curls into a frown, but she sighs. "Yeah," she says, "I guess so. This kind of ruined this, though."

"I-it's a big city," Fukawa says. "Y-you can find more of your moronic games."

"You don't like arcades, huh?" Komaru says, feeling even more despondent. "How about karaoke? Coffee?"

"What are you talking about? I-I don't take interest in those types of things. They're all so - so average."

Komaru peers into Fukawa's face and can feel a smile tugging her mouth as Fukawa turns determinedly red. "Aw," she says, and impulsively presses a kiss to Fukawa's cheek. "Maybe next time then, huh? I've got another surprise, though!"

"W-what are you even doing?" Fukawa snaps. "It better not be more Monokumas."

Komaru puts on a thoughtful face, tapping her chin. "Nah, I don't think so. Come on, let's go back to the hotel."

Fukawa looks around them furtively, the way she always does when Komaru showers her with affection, the way she always does before she reciprocates, just a bit. Komaru's never sure who she's looking for but she's glad of the warning as she smiles into the kiss Fukawa gives her, short and surprisingly sweet before she pulls away. "I-I just need you to know," Fukawa says, gaze on the floor, "I-I didn't do that because I like this or anything."

"No," Komaru says, grinning, "it's because you like me, right?"

The hotel they've been holed up in is as decrepit as all of them, half the windows blown, ratty curtains blowing in the breeze. Komaru takes Fukawa down to the kitchen, though, stainless steel benches and no electricity to speak of, and pulls out a portable stove and lights it, the gas hissing blue. Komaru'd set up a makeshift picnic blanket earlier, just some sheets off the beds they weren't using, and she sets the stove down in the middle as she digs out what she'd prepared earlier.

"Here!" she says, and sits down on the pile of sheets, handing Fukawa the cake. It looks pretty good if Komaru says so herself, almost even the right color despite the red and blue light filtering in. "I made it for you."

"F-for me?" Fukawa says, eyeing it doubtfully, and takes the spoon Komaru hands her with even more reluctance. "D-did you even taste this? What is this made of?"

Komaru waves a hand, back and forth. "Some stuff I found in the supermarket," she says, "and some people's pantries, you know. How is it?" She scoops a small spoonful and tries it, and it's not terrible, she thinks. Maybe a bit oily, and kind of a weird texture... The icing is great, though.

Fukawa's face is a riot of expressions, and Komaru says, "Um, you don't have to - " as Fukawa seems to forcefully swallow.

"I-It's... not bad," she says, and Komaru just knows now she's being nice. "I... you made this for me?"

"Well," Komaru says, "for us, but mostly for you - hey," she says, as Fukawa looks resigned to another mouthful, snatching the cake out of her hands, "I said don't eat it. It really kind of sucked, huh?"

"W-well, you did okay with what you had," Fukawa says, and Komaru puts her face in her hands and groans.

"It was a packet mix! I even used powdered eggs!" She sighs, heavily, and peeks out through her fingers to Fukawa, watching her worriedly. "No, it's okay. I failed. This was such a great date idea, too. I read it in a magazine!"

"A - date?"

"Yeah," Komaru says, and drops her hands to smile, wryly. "I mean, you're my girlfriend, but we never have a chance to just... go out and have fun, you know? It's always buildings to clear out, or Monokumas to get rid of, or kids to save..." She sighs. "I don't know. I just thought..."

"I-It wasn't entirely terrible," Fukawa says, scooting closer, and Komaru leans her head against Fukawa's shoulder, letting her eyelids slide closed. "I-I guess it wasn't... not fun."

"Only then we had to blow things up and I can't bake at all," Komaru says, and Fukawa's mouth twitches a little. "I know it sucked, Touko-chan, don't make it sound so amazing."

"W-well," Fukawa says, "being with you."

Komaru can feel a giddy sort of delight welling up in her chest, and she giggles as she leans forward, kissing Fukawa for all she's worth. "Then," she says, "I guess I had fun, too." She presses a kiss to Fukawa's jawline, hands sliding up her shirt. "Though, next time it'll be better."

"Y-you better finish this time first," Fukawa threatens, but she's smiling when Komaru presses her back into the sheets.


End file.
